


Pay to Play

by Erin_Leigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Sex, Erotica, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Prostitute, Prostitution, Smut, there's a lot of sex because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Leigh/pseuds/Erin_Leigh
Summary: “I… I just want…” he stammers, his face turning red.“Fine. Just the mouth, but you gotta follow some rules. No breathing in my ear, no spitting, no grabbing my hair… You want to go down my throat, then you have to be polite about it. We clear?”I’ve never seen a grown man look so embarrassed before. Aww, was this his first time with a prostitute?“Uh… Okay.  Yes, okay. Just your mouth…” He glances around like there’s a hidden camera crew waiting to jump out. “Can you get in the car now? I don’t want anyone to see us…”I smile.They never did.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t like being a prostitute.

I just happen to be very, very good at it. No other job I’ve tried to pick up has paid half as well as bending over and thinking of anything else.

I spy a car idling nearby, usually a good indicator of an interested but reluctant individual. They were my favorite. The illegal nature of the whole encounter usually kept things quick and brief, because they didn’t want to get caught.

I saunter toward the vehicle, the headlights catching my tight black leather shorts and fishnet top.

As I approach, a young man in formal wear leans across the seat to roll down the passenger side window, trying to keep as much distance between him and myself.

I smile as I lean down to look inside. “Well, hello, handsome. What brings you to my little corner?”

The man is clearly older than me, though not as old as some of the creeps I’d serviced in the past. He was well-dressed in his suit, with an expensive watch on his wrist and slick black hair with a cologne I can smell even from the sidewalk.

I know what is coming. I know his type. Firm hand, demanding nature. Needs a good, hard outlet to maintain their perfect facade of having it all together.

I prepare myself for what is most likely going to hurt.

“Hands, mouth, or ass?” I ask.

“What?” he says, nearly stumbling over his words.

“You want my mouth? You pay. You want my hands? You pay. You want my ass? You pay double. You want me handcuffed and blindfolded while I go down?” I stick a finger in my mouth and wiggle it suggestively. “Then you pay triple, and cover the hotel costs.”

“I… I just want…” he stammers, his face turning red.

“Fine. Just the mouth, but you gotta follow some rules. No breathing in my ear, no spitting, no grabbing my hair… You want to go down my throat, then you have to be polite about it. We clear?”

I’ve never seen a grown man look so embarrassed before. Aww, was this his first time with a prostitute?

“Uh… Okay. Yes, okay. Just your mouth…” He glances around like there’s a hidden camera crew waiting to jump out. “Can you get in the car now? I don’t want anyone to see us…”

I smile.

They never did.

I slide into the passenger seat and prop one boot up on the dashboard, putting my crotch in his direct line of sight. I lean back, folding my arms behind my head.

“So,” I ask. “Do you have a name, or do you just want me to call you ‘Daddy’?”

“Uh… Grant. My name’s Grant.”

I lean in close, putting my lips next to his ear. “Good. Then, Grant, you ready to play?”

He doesn’t answer. Instead, he just slides his hand down my chest and toward my groin. I let him rub for just a moment, then slap his hand away.

“Ah, ah, ah. You pay first.” I smile.

He nods and digs through his pockets for a moment before handing me a crumpled bill. I slowly unfold it to see that it’s a hundred dollar bill. I raise an eyebrow, and he quickly pulls out his wallet and finds some smaller bills, handing them over.

I count it quickly. A hundred and sixty bucks. Way too much. So I nod and shove it into my back pocket. “All right,” I say. “Now you can play.”

He doesn’t say anything else and just returns his hand to feeling me up. I’m not sure how he took ‘just my mouth’ to mean fondle me, but Iʼm not going to complain. I am actually kind of aroused by his clumsy, uncertain touch.

His fingers start to tug at the zipper, and I grab his wrist. “Whoa, there, Grant. The deal was my mouth. If you want my dick, that’s an extra hundred.”

He’s already digging in his wallet before I can even consider if I’m being a little cruel. He hands over his money so easily. Too easily.

But he doesn’t seem to mind at all as he hands over a crisp hundred and goes back to unzipping my pants and freeing my half-hard erection. Which is pretty impressive, honestly. I wasn’t even delving into my imagination to fake it.

I give a little roll of my hips to encourage him. He’s a little hesitant now that his fingers are touching flesh, but I moan and that seems to be enough for him.

God, I’m actually enjoying this. His grip becomes firm as he grows more confident, and before I know it, I’m wanting more.

The least I can do is give him the service he paid for, I think. It’s a bonus that I’ll actually enjoy it.

I slowly unbuckle his belt, then tug his pants down just enough so I can free him from his briefs. I wrap my hand around it and begin to pump it slowly as I lean down, maintaining eye contact with him until my lips touch the tip.

I give it a nice, long lick from base to head, then slip it into my mouth. The taste is no better or worse than the average dick that I end up sucking, but I still moan around his length like it’s the best thing I’ve ever tasted.

When he’s deep in my throat, I can feel him starting to tense up, so I pop off and squeeze the base, chasing off the impending orgasm. He groans in slight frustration, but doesn’t say anything.

After another few minutes of sucking, he’s right at the edge of orgasm again. I stop and look up at him. “So. This is a pretty good cock, yeah? I mean, I’m sucking it and everything, but not quite enough to cum. That’s gotta be worth at least another hundred.”

He stares at me in shock for a moment, and I expect him to yell. I’ve pushed my luck too far. Or, that’s what I think, but he grabs a couple bills from his wallet and slips them into the waist of my pants.

“Thanks, Grant.” I lick my lips. “You’re my favorite customer.”

I begin to suck him off in earnest, bobbing my head up and down quickly as he begins to moan loudly. I can feel him getting closer, so I stop again.

“Damn it!” His head falls back against the seat as he pants, desperate.

“It just seems like you’re having such a good time… and, well, I did let you touch me. Starting to think you’re just taking advantage of me, Grant.”

He shakes his head. “I swear to God, that’s it. I don’t have anything else.”

I sigh loudly. “I don’t know. That doesn’t sound very convincing. What if you get greedy with your hands again?”

He stays silent, refusing to make eye contact with me.

I stare at his cock for a few seconds, then plunge it into my mouth. I slip one hand down to massage his balls. He tries to hold back his moans, but they steal leak out, and he eventually gives in and lets them out fully.

I love the sound of a man moaning in pleasure.

I gently bob my head up and down, taking it halfway down before rising back up. His cock swells slightly as he gets closer to orgasm, and I stop him from thrusting by holding his hips in place. I swirl my tongue around the head of his cock for a few moments, then pull my mouth off. I begin to stroke his length as he begins to moan in time with the stroking.

“Oh, fuck,” he moans. “I’m gonna…”

I stop jerking him off and thrust my mouth down his whole cock in one go, and I can feel him begin to throb deep in my throat. I wiggle my tongue under the head, and that’s all he needs before I can feel him orgasm with my throat tight around him.

Once I’m certain I’ve milked him for everything he’s got—both his money and his cum—I gently let him slip out of my mouth.

He stares at me with a glazed look on his face. It’s exactly how I like them after they’ve gotten their rocks off. I feel… powerful, making any man weak for me, regardless of who they were outside of this moment.

“Damn,” he says softly, his head tilted back as he takes a shuddering breath.

I quickly fix my clothes, ensure that every bill is accounted for, then look out the window. “Well, Grant, that was fun, but it looks like our time is up.”

When I turn to leave, he calls out, "Hey, I'd… like to do this again sometime."

I laugh. "Well, you know where to find me." I wink before pushing the passenger door open and stepping out, sure to angle myself so my ass is in his direct line of sight. “Maybe bring more money next time, though.”

Once he’s driven away, I grin and pull out my cell phone as quickly as I can. I hit my sister’s contact and can barely contain myself as I wait for her to pick up.

“Hey,” she says, groggily. “Everything okay?”

“Better than okay. You won’t believe this, but I just charged some idiot almost four hundred for a blowjob.”

“Fuck you!” she shouts, and the line goes dead.

I laugh and enjoy the walk home, the cold night air stark against my warm skin. It's a short walk, mostly because some nights, I didn't have much strength left to make it home. I slip into the apartment just as Mary is walking out of her bedroom. She looks nervously at me, fidgeting with the hem of her sleeve.

“Um,” she starts, glancing down at my feet. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry for yelling and hanging up. Can we talk for a minute?”

I sigh, but nod, plopping down on the loveseat.

“I’m just really worried about you, okay? I mean, I know the money’s good and you can get more by doing that awful blowjob thing. But, you were going to be a teacher! Why give that up just to blow a bunch of dudes for cash?” She looks at me with soft, pleading eyes. “I just don’t want you to end up… I don’t know… like me, a dropout with no direction. I’m just worried about you, Jax. I love you.”

I start to unlace my boots and kick them off, then sigh again. “If I didn’t do this, we’d be living off your waitress wage in a shitty one-bedroom flat… and I don’t think I could handle that. We need this, okay? I’m not doing this forever. Just until I can figure something else out.”

She smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes as they fill up with tears. “I’d rather live in a shitty flat than this place, if it meant you’d stop doing… what you do.” She shakes her head. “But okay. It’s your choice. Now come give your sister a hug.”

“Okay, okay.” I stand up from the loveseat and walk over to her, wrapping my arms around her as she does the same. I give her a squeeze, just to show that I care. “Can I go spend my money now?”

She laughs. “Yeah, okay.”

I duck into my bedroom and jump on the bed. I reach back to get the wad of bills I’d sucked out of Grant, then set it in front of me and stare at it.

Normally, I’d be bruised with a sore ass to see this kind of cash from one night. Tonight, I was… kind of still turned on, a little bit. The erection had faded, but there was still a warmth in my groin that threatened to spring things into action at any moment.

I roll over onto my back and pull out my phone to start flipping through the wishlist of things I’d thought were going to be out of reach for quite some time. I could get a really nice mixer for Mary, or some new boots for myself… Hell, I could afford both.

The phone screen goes dim when I just stare at it without scrolling. Mary’s words are in my head, now. I really needed to start figuring out a better long term solution. My thumbs take the page away from shopping and to the search results for ‘good savings account.’


	2. Chapter 2

I wait at the corner, admittedly looking for Grant’s car in particular. I get a couple bids for some hotel action, but I hold off for tonight. Tonight, I hope Grant and his big, fat, thick wallet returns.

Finally, I spot the car I’m looking for pulling up to the curb. I straighten my clothes and start walking towards it when the passenger door swings open.

“Get in,” Grant says, his voice tight.

It was nice while it lasted, I think as I slide in and shut the door. He’d probably realized I’d taken way too much of his money, and now he was going to get what he’d really paid for.

“So,” I say, prepared for the worst. “You’re back.”

He nods, and his face is… soft. Vulnerable. Maybe I wasn’t in for a rough time after all.

“I am, for a number of reasons,” he says.

I smile, leaning in toward him. “And what reasons are those?”

He pushes his face toward mine, and our lips connect in a startlingly gentle kiss. After a moment, I feel his hand on my leg, and I pull back.

“Ah, ah… That was just a freebie for being a returning customer. Watch that hand unless you’re willing to pay for it.”

He laughs and pulls back. “How much?”

I shrug. “Depends on what you want. I’ll let you touch me for a hundred, since you seem to like it so much.”

I did, too, but I am hardly going to admit that. I can tell he’s really thinking for a moment. This is almost surreal. When is the shoe going to drop?

“My body is yours for the right price,” I add with a cheeky grin.

His eyes dip down and he licks his lips. “Can we just go with the hand job tonight?”

“You, me, or both?” I smile and place a hand on his thigh. My fingers drag along the seam of his pants, stopping just before reaching his crotch. “Tonight, since I’m feeling generous, I’ll let you have both at no extra charge.”

“Well, if you’re feeling generous, how can I say no?” He leans in to kiss me.

I meet his lips with eagerness. Holy shit, this could really work out. If all he wanted was some low-key making out and grabby hands in his car, maybe that new savings account wouldn’t look so stupid and empty after all.

Soon, my hands find their way into his pants, and I’m stroking his cock while he plays with my nipples. It’s not nearly as good as where his hands could be, but I’m happy to let him do whatever he wants at this point.

To be honest, I don’t normally allow so much kissing, but it’s different in a thrilling way. My other hand slips down to gently massage his balls to elicit a low moan from him. He moves his head to kiss my neck, which I find I really don’t mind at all.

He trails his hands down my front and pulls me out of my tight pants. Then his mouth follows, kissing along my sternum. As he moves, he shifts back in his seat to where I can’t jerk him off.

“Grant,” I warn. “What are you—”

He licks a stripe from base to tip of my length, and I moan.

A real, actual, sincere moan.

What in the name of fuck is happening? I have no idea how to charge for this. No client has ever wanted to before.

He begins to suck as I lean back and decide to just enjoy the ride. I take a moment to appreciate his mouth around my dick, before I put my hands in his hair and push him down further.

It’s quickly apparent that he’s no expert at this, but that hardly matters when it’s free. My fingers clench in his hair as I try not to fuck his throat like people did mine. He would choke and who knew what else.

No, I just try to massage his scalp and donʼt hold back my moans as he tries his best. It’s not long before I reach my limit and, with a grunt, I hit my orgasm before I can warn him. He’s unprepared, but still manages to keep from choking. He pulls back and coughs a little, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

I take a moment to find my voice. “I, uh…” I swallow. What the fuck was I supposed to do? Thank him? Pay him?

He moves upward and kisses me before I can figure out what to say. I give in, wrapping my arms around his neck and just enjoying the moment for what it was.

A really great fucking moment.

“You didn’t seem to mind,” he mumbles against my lips.

“You want to know how much I didn’t mind?” I reach down to grab his erection. “Lean back and let me show you.”

He blinks and says a little awkwardly, “You, uh, don’t have to.”

“I know.” I press a hand to his chest and gently push him back, then shift in my own seat to lean down. “But I want to.”

And, for once, I actually mean it.

I don’t drag it out like I normally do, stopping and starting and denying and torturing. Tonight, I worship his dick like it’s the best I’ve ever had in my mouth. It kind of is, in a way.

He’s already leaking. I tease the head with little circular licks before I grab his hips and take him as far as I can. It’s hard to breathe when I’m already out of breath, but I manage to keep at it long enough for him to start to tense up.

“Oh, shit… I’m…” he tries to warn, but it’s too late.

I swallow every bit down until he gently pushes at my shoulders, and I lick my lips and look up at him. “Well, Grant, anything else you want off the menu tonight?”

“You,” he says simply, grabbing my face in his hands and pulling me into a hard kiss.

He doesn’t taste like cigarettes or beer, I notice for the first time. He tastes like mint-flavored gum. Did he chew gum before he drove over to my corner? Did he do that just for me?

My heart skips a beat. I want to just melt into the moment, but I know it’s a lie. He’s just buzzing with post-orgasm endorphins.

No one really wants me. Not all of me, anyway. They want my hands, or my mouth, or my ass. Not my heart. Not my mind. Not any other part of me.

I’m fine with that, of course. I don’t hate myself for being a dirty little slut that other men pay to use. I don’t mind that I’m just another whore, that others will come before me and more will come after.

Okay. I mind a little bit. But then I get paid, and I don’t mind as much.

I play along, however, and pull back from his lips to laugh softly. “Oh, sweetheart. I don’t think you could afford that.”

He laughs. “Well, what’s your price, then?”

I pause.

I almost want to believe him. But I’ve never let my heart get broken before, and I refuse to start now.

So I shrug casually, as if it were obvious. “Three thousand a week.”

His eyes go wide. “A week?”

“Minimum.” I smile, patting his knee as he sits back and looks like I’ve just asked him for a kidney. “I told you. You can’t afford me.” I reach for the passenger door and push it open. “But I’ll be here for what you can afford.”

I take a few steps away when I realize I forgot to get paid.

Seriously, what is wrong with me? I never forgot the money. It was the only reason why I did this.

I swallow and keep walking, heading home instead of to my corner, trying not to acknowledge the weird thought that I was okay with not taking his money tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s a few days before I see the familiar car sliding under the light of my corner’s street lamp. I smile as I walk over, the passenger window rolling down.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite customer,” I tease.

His smile is soft as he looks across the seat at me. “I’m glad to see you’re still around.”

I trail a finger over the door. “Do you want to chat, or do you want me to get in?”

“Get in, of course,” he says with a small chuckle.

Once I slide in, he turns toward me, resting one arm on the back of the seat. He takes a deep breath, and I can see what’s coming from a mile away.

He’s trying to work up the courage to ask for more.

I pat his arm and say it for him. “Yes, you can fuck me. There’s a nice little hotel just up the block.”

“A hotel?” He frowns, his gaze darting away. “I… But we’d have to walk past the front desk…”

I snort. “Grant, darling. Trust me. If someone at this hotel recognizes you, it’s because they’re there for the same reason.”

“But…” He bites his lower lip. “It just feels so… cheap.” He shakes his head. “Can I at least take you to a nice hotel?”

I gasp in mock dismay, a hand to my chest. “But they have a front desk!”

His lips twitch into a small smile. “Yeah. I’d feel better, though.” He turns back to the road and pulls the car away from the curb. “You’re not a cheap whore.”

That statement catches me off-guard. Honestly, I’m not sure if he means that in a sweet way, or if he’s pointing out the fact that I’ve charged him a lot for a little.

Either way, I’m not really going to complain. A nicer hotel suited me just fine.

“They don’t usually rent by the hour,” I finally say, looking out the window to watch the city go by. “You’ll have to pay for a whole night.”

“How much would it cost to convince you to stay the whole night?” he asks. “They have a continental breakfast.”

“Oh, fuck,” I say with a playfully loud moan, letting my head fall back. “What hotel is this, the fucking Ritz?”

He laughs. “I don’t think they do continental breakfasts at the Ritz.”

I smile and glance at him, saying nothing else. I don't know what to do with this fond little exchange, the tenderness in his eyes that I can see even though he's focused on the road.

We pull up to a fairly nice-looking hotel. It even has an indoor pool, I note as we walk into the lobby. Grant talks to the receptionist while I marvel at how fucking nice this place is, with an actual lobby and people in suits on cellphones.

He starts to walk toward the elevator and I follow. Once the doors shut, I say, "You know, I didn't tell you how much it'd cost for me to stay."

There's a pause before he chuckles, the sound a touch nervous. "What's the total?"

I know I could charge him a lot. After all, he'd already overpaid for a blowjob. And he'd technically gotten off free last time. But I don't feel very greedy tonight, not when he unlocks our room door and I see the pristine white comforter and giant television against one wall.

"Five for the ride, five to stay." I don't look at him. I'm a little afraid he might balk.

Instead, he reaches into his wallet, where I see several bills folded up. It was definitely a fatter wad than our first encounter.

I laugh and snatch the wallet from him, thumbing through the green bills, and take my thousand dollars, then toss the wallet haphazardly onto the nearby table. I lean into him and kiss him softly on the lips. “Now that that’s settled… shall we?”

When he takes me by the hand, I feel something in me twist. It’s a simple gesture, but it’s also somehow intimate. I wasn’t used to the feel of someone just holding my hand like this.

He leads me over to the bed, which is only a few steps from the door, but I find a small part of me wishes it was further away. I let go of his hand to flop on the bed, and don’t even have to force the moan that escapes me.

“Oh, shit. This might be the nicest bed I’ve ever had the pleasure to be fucked in.”

He laughs, shaking his head as he begins taking his clothes off. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this horny in my life.”

I grin up at him and spread my legs. “Well, don’t hold back. I can take it.”

“I’m sure.” He smiles as he leans in to kiss me.

I’ve never had a boyfriend. Not in high school, not in college, not after. I’ve fucked guys at clubs, sure.

But this feels a little bit like a relationship. There is a weird feeling in my stomach that’s probably what people described as butterflies.

The idea scares me.

I’d always been wary of clients catching feelings. I usually cut someone off if they started to get too clingy.

What was I supposed to do when it was me?

I realize Grant is standing in front of me, naked and half-hard, his brow raised expectantly.

“Well?” he asks.

“Well, what?” I snap, but smile to try take the edge off. “You’re not going to make me beg for it, are you?”

He laughs. “Would you like me to?”

“Not really,” I say as I wiggle out of my too-tight shorts.

As soon as I’m naked, he reaches forward, grabbing my ankles and pulling me to the foot of the bed. He spreads my legs wide with a surprising bit of roughness as he kneels between them. I shiver as he leans in and kisses along my inner thigh.

“I’ve been thinking about this all fucking day,” he murmurs, his lips and breath tickling the sensitive skin of my groin.

I don’t know what to say to that, so I just give a noncommittal hum.

He doesn’t seem to mind, his attention focused on my erection. His tongue traces a swirling line up the shaft, and he lightly presses his lips to the tip, kissing it before flicking his tongue against it.

None of this is right. I’m supposed to be a living sex doll. He’s supposed to just pay me and use me.

Instead, he opens his mouth, slowly taking me in and beginning to gently suck.

“Fuck,” I moan, reaching down to thread my fingers through his hair.

As he begins to slide further down, he grasps my hips, holding me steady as he bobs his head. Then he looks up at me and our eyes meet. His nose rubs against my trimmed pubic hair, and I can’t help the desperate noise that I make.

“Grant,” I gasp out. “Please…”

He pulls off with a pop, a string of saliva connecting his lip to my cock for a moment. “Please what?”

I strain my hips against his grip. “Fuck me already.”

“I don’t know,” he says, shaking his head. “That sounds more like a demand.” He crawls up my body to press his warm skin to mine. “I’d rather you beg.”

The mischievous grin on his lips is intoxicating. Everything about him makes me feel drunk and delirious.

“Grant, please…”

He pouts. “I don’t think you really want it.”

I try to wrap my legs around his waist, but he pushes more of his weight against me, and I can’t move. My thoughts are hazy and clouded.

I know how to beg, how to convince men that I want their cock like it’s the only thing I want in the world. But I can’t think straight, I can’t form the right words. I don’t remember how.

A broken sound escapes my throat and I manage to turn it into the word, “Please…”

He smiles and kisses down my neck, sending shivers down my spine as he takes me in hand. He gently strokes me as he sucks a mark against my shoulder, and lifts my knees up to part my legs.

His free hand comes up and he presses them to my lips. I eagerly lave my tongue against the digits, and he pulls the hand away to push against my hole. His head turns to kiss and nip at my calf, then down to my inner thigh.

“Oh, fuck,” I curse when he skips straight to two fingers. The unexpected pain is quickly replaced by pleasure when he curls them with precision, almost as if he’s memorized my body.

He adds a third finger, quickly scissoring them as he looks into my eyes. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss as his fingers stretch my ass.

“God, fuck me already,” I gasp against his lips as sweat rolls down the back of my neck.

“Tell me how you want it,” he says, kissing the side of my knee in a way that is somehow more erotic than it should be.

“Raw,” I say despite my better judgment.

His eyebrow raises in surprise. “No condoms?”

I think of the small variety I have stashed in my boots for times just like this, and I shake my head to chase the thought of them away. “Not now. Not with you.”

“Horny little slut,” he says in the softest voice, and it’s the sweetest way I’ve ever heard those words said.

As he presses himself against my entrance, he leans in and ghosts his lips over mine. “Are you sure you can handle this?” he asks, his voice low and dangerous.

I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him in closer, and he groans as I force the head of his cock inside. It’s all he needs; he pushes in the rest of the way.

My head presses back against the pillow, gritting my teeth as he seats himself fully within me. It hurts, but it’s a good kind of hurt. A too-full feeling that I was definitely going to feel later.

Once his pelvis is pressed up against my ass, he holds still, his breath hot against my neck as he worships the crook with soft kisses. I let out a sigh as he starts to pull out and slide back in, each moment slow and careful. I push back against him, urging him to go faster. He catches on and is more than happy to comply.

He groans when he thrusts deep for the first time, and does it again, going from just the tip to his entire length hard and fast. I rock against him and dig my nails into his back as he lets go of his caution and falls into a desperate rut.

When my hands scratch down the small of his back and across his buttocks, he releases a shuddering moan. I grin and repeat the motion, this time with more force, and his hips stutter.

I found a sensitive spot.

I time the movement of my hands with the roll of his hips, and his pace becomes more frantic. I want to do more, tease him more, but he’s hitting that sweet spot with such force that my eyes roll back and all I can do is hold on for dear life.

I’ve sucked, fucked, and every -ucked there was. But I had never experienced this kind of bliss before, and trying to find a name for it fills me with so much emotion that I fall over the edge.

He thrusts deep inside me, grinding against my prostate as he rides out my orgasm. I squeeze my eyes shut, a high-pitched, desperate sound trapped in my throat as I shoot over his hand and onto my stomach.

“I want to make you mine,” he groans as his thrusting becomes faster and desperate.

I pant, barely able to think, much less speak. “I am,” is all I can manage to say.

He leans forward, one hand going to my shoulder as he slams into me. The other hand slips behind my head in a startlingly gentle caress, and he presses his face against mine, his hot breath panting over my neck.

“I love you,” he says as his hips slap against my ass.

He alternates between soft kisses and desperate grunts, then wraps his arms around my middle to hold me tight against him as he reaches his climax. Then he collapses on top of me and lays his head against my chest, panting heavily. “Fuck me… That was intense.”

“You’re telling me,” I laugh breathlessly.

As we lay there, I start to come down from the high and regain some of my senses. _I love you_ were words I’d heard before, always right at the point of climax.

I knew they meant nothing outside the throes of passion.

It was nice to pretend, though.

I run my hands through his hair, scratching at his scalp and massaging the back of his neck as we drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“How much for an hour?” a man asks, his shoulders slouched as if that is the one thing that will keep his identity secret.

Guys always ask for an hour. Do they even realize how long that is? God, I’d be bored out of my mind if someone actually made me lie there for an entire hour.

There’s a part of me that’s waiting for Grant, and that’s the part I’m thinking about the most lately.

I’m not his personal whore. I don’t belong to him. I’m not beholden to him.

I’m in this for the money, and turning away clients because one guy might show up and overpay is not good business.

So I smile and incline my head. “Hands, mouth, or ass?”

He shrugs. “How much for all?”

Ugh. “All for an hour?” I click my tongue against the roof of my mouth. “You sure there, stud? That’s going to cost you.”

He looks at me, and his eyes are cold. “Just tell me the price.”

I don’t want this. But if I have to take it, I’m going to make sure I can take a day or two off afterwards to recover

“Twelve hundred,” I say, “whether or not you last the hour.”

He chuckles and nods his head for me to follow. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll last.”

I walk behind him and try to keep my face calm despite the dread crushing my ribs. What was wrong with me? It was really good money. How many people could make four figures for just an hour’s worth of work?

I’d done more for less before. One time, I’d been the main event at a bachelor party. Seven dudes, all drunk and horny, and none of them with any manners.

This was just one guy.

I could do this.

I wish I hadn’t done that.

I lie on the bed and stare at the ceiling while the man is on his way out the door. He used the entire hour and I needed to get out, but I couldn’t move.

My entire body was exhausted.

I force myself to roll over and reach for my discarded pants to grab my phone, then hit the contact number for my sister.

“What’s up?” Mary’s voice asks on the other end.

I groan and set the phone next to my head as I bury half of my face in the stiff, starchy pillowcase.

“Can you get a bath ready for me?” I ask. “I’m on my way home.”

There’s a small, sharp inhale. “Okay.”

The line goes dead just as someone knocks on the door.

“Time’s up. Buy another hour or get out so I can have the room cleaned.”

I muster up all of my strength to get up off the bed and grab my clothes. As soon as my pants are on for a minimum amount of decency, I walk out of the room and past the stout man outside.

God. I should have charged more. A lot more.

I make it to the main street and sit down on the sidewalk. It wasn’t a long walk, but fuck, I wasn’t sure if I had it in me to make it home.

Maybe it was time to finally get a normal, shitty low-wage job. I didn’t like this before, and now, I hated it.

I hated being used and abandoned like this for my sister to pick up the pieces.

“Are you okay?” a voice asks. It’s the last voice I want to hear.

I don’t look up. “Hey, Grant. Sorry, I’m closed for maintenance.”

I hear him crouch down beside me and feel his warmth as he ghosts his fingers over the red welt on my arm that’s definitely going to turn into a bruise.

“What happened?” He pauses, then asks in a low tone, “Did that guy do this to you?”

“Yep,” I snap and glare at him. “Just got finished, actually. I gave him what he paid for.”

I don’t know why I’m mad at him.

That’s a lie. Of course I know why.

Because I liked him, and that scared the shit out of me.

I give a lopsided grin and cock my head to the side. “What are you doing here, Grant? Couldn’t find me at my corner, so you thought you’d find me here? Someone’s desperate.”

His brow knits in a soft look of concern. “I saw you leave with him and waited. Then an hour went by and I got worried.”

I laugh and stand, though my legs wobble and threaten to give out. “Gotchya. Well, I’m still loose, so if you want a quick one, I can--”

“I don’t want anything,” he interrupts and stands to put his hands on my shoulders. “Let me take you back to my place. Not for sex. I’ve got a first aid kit at home.”

With a chuckle, I shake my head. “Yeah, no. I have a very strict policy of not going to clients’ homes. That’s how whores end up dead.”

He doesn’t flinch. It’s scary, really. He doesn’t seem put off by me at all.

“I said not for sex.” He pulls his hands away. “Let me get you some ice and clean up that cut on your neck. Then you can leave.”

I blink in surprise and reach up to touch my neck, feeling around until something stings and I wince. Then I stare at him as the anger and fear subside.

“It’s a firm no on that,” I say, slowly, cautiously. “But I’ll bend my other policy.” My gaze darts away and I lose the tension in my shoulders, slumping in defeat. “Can you help me get home?”

Without a word, he loops my arm across his shoulders and holds me against him. I lead the way like it’s some kind of awkward three-legged race for drunkards. Mary is waiting at the door, and she scowls when she sees I’m not alone.

“Jax!” She grabs my arm and yanks me away from him. “The rules!”

“I’m too fucking tired for the rules.” I push her off and hobble toward the bathroom. “Fuck the rules. Grant’s not going to be that kind of creep.”

I can hear the shift in Mary’s demeanor, like someone turning on an old television that filled the air with a weird static.

“Oh,” she says, her voice curling with her smile. “You’re Grant.”

I toss my clothes in the direction of the hamper and settle into the hot bath that’s waiting. I groan and submerge everything but my head below the water.

It’s scalding hot. Exactly what I need. Mary knows well enough by now.

I tilt my head to put my ears underwater to drown out the sound of Mary and Grant talking like he isn’t some guy who paid me to have sex with him.

Because Mary definitely knows well enough by now.

I try to focus on what my next step was. From everything Mary complains about, I know I’d get fired for mouthing off to a customer if I tried to work as a waiter. That was right out.

Retail? I could be a cashier. I mean, that was a job, right? Or did cashiers have to do things like clean up aisle five?

Shit. I never realized how out of touch I was with the real world.

Just as panic starts to climb up my throat like bile, I hear the muffled sound of knocking. I sit up and look to see Mary standing at the doorway, biting her lip.

I raise my brow. “What?”

“He, uh, Grant. He’s… nice.” She stifles a grin into a smile. “Listen, I’m gonna head to the pharmacy. Do you want something in specific?”

“Chocolate,” I say, rubbing my hands over my face. “Something with caramel.”

Mary nods. “Okay. I’ll be right back.”

Once I hear the front door shut behind her, I let out a long sigh and sunk down into the water.

“Fuck, what am I going to do?” I ask the silence.

“About what?” the silence answers back in Grant’s voice, and I hear footsteps approach.

“Oh.” I stare at the ceiling. “You’re still here, huh.”

His voice is soft as he asks, “Do you want me to leave?”

“I don’t know,” I admit, and it might be the hardest thing I’ve said in a long time.

He comes into my peripheral vision and sits down next to the tub, one hand reaching out to run his fingers through my hair. The touch is so gentle, so soft, that I can’t help leaning into it.

“Then I’ll stay for a little bit, if you don’t mind,” he says, and I look over to see a smile on his face. “Not for sex.”

I want to ask why, but I don’t want to know the answer. So I just lean back in the hot water and close my eyes. There is an intimacy in the air that I don’t want to risk chasing away with questions.

The water grows lukewarm, so I stand up and reach for a towel, but Grant has already grabbed it and is holding it open for me to step into. I look at him, trying to read his face, and find nothing hidden. Carefully, I step out of the tub, and he wraps both the towel and his arms around me.

“Grant,” I say around the lump forming in my throat.

He makes a quiet shushing noise and releases me from the embrace to run the towel along my arms with slow, gentle circles. He makes no remark when he continues lower and my body’s appreciation for the tender touches is evident.

That’s the moment I realize that I’m absolutely fucked head over ass.

The quiet tension is broken by the sound of my phone chiming from the hamper, and I curse under my breath as he steps back to let me past. I find my phone still in my discarded pants’ back pocket and see a message from Mary.

I think I might do some shopping since I’m out anyway. Please don’t do anything on the couch!

“Is everything okay?” Grant asks, keeping a respectful distance.

I keep my back to him as I stare down at the subsequent eggplant emoji. There is a depth of her blessing to the words that is buried between several lines, and I try not to smile.

“Yeah,” I say, tossing my phone on the counter. “If I asked you to leave, would you?”

“Of course,” he replies without hesitation.

Slowly, I turn my head to look at him over my shoulder and try not to sound as fragile as I feel. “And if I asked you to stay?”

This time he pauses. He regards me with an open look of curiosity, then finally says, “Whatever you want, Jax.”

Hearing him say my name is something I never expected to have such an emotional reaction to. I look back ahead of me and brace myself with a sharp intake of air. “I want you to stay. Not as a client, not as a lover, just…” My hand lifts to grip my other arm in a half-hearted attempt to hug myself. “Just Grant. Just someone who doesn’t want anything from me for tonight. Okay?”

He steps closer and wraps both of his arms around me in a much more comforting embrace than my own, and I allow myself to lean into it.

“Of course,” he says, and the fact that I can hear how much he means it is the straw that breaks my resolve.

Without another word, I pull him to my room and climb into bed. He just slides in next to me, clothed and on top of the comforter that I nestle into. One hand strokes my cheek, a caress so gentle that I feel nothing except… safe.


	5. Chapter 5

For about a week, I just drift.

I take a handful of interviews, but it’s pretty obvious pretty quickly that I don’t know how to fit in with the rest of the world. I’ve gotten very good at reading faces, and each person I spoke to had the same look: 'What the fuck is wrong with this guy?'

So I give up, and that’s how I end up back on my corner.

And for another week, I don’t see Grant. I get excited at the sound of an approaching car, but it’s never the right one. I linger late, show up early, but he’s never there.

It feels like there’s a hole in my chest that aches and bleeds.

One client even calls me a dead fish and demands his money back. There’s normally a no-refund policy, but I just don’t care to fight with him.

Mary doesn’t stop asking about Grant. Every time I get home, it’s the same.

Did Grant stop by tonight? No.

Have you heard from him? No.

Do you know how to get in touch with him? No.

In the end, I broke my most sacred rule and opened my heart only to discover that Grant was just like every other guy. As soon as the fruit was no longer forbidden and hard to get, it lost all its taste.

I refuse to cry over it, though. He won’t take that last bit of dignity from me.

“Jax?” Mary asks over another silent dinner. “I’m really worried about you.”

I shrug. “When aren’t you?”

She gives a little frustrated huff. “No, I mean, really worried. The lease on this place is up soon, and I think… I think we should move somewhere we can afford with just my job.”

My appetite is replaced by something that twists my stomach into a tight knot. “No. I’ll get my shit together. It’s just a temporary drag in business.”

She opens her mouth to say something else, but I really don’t want to hear it. I stand up from the table and grab my phone on my way out the door.

I can do this. The fuck was wrong with me? I’m good at this. I can sell any man any fantasy. In fact, maybe it’s not me at all. I need a new corner. Get some new clientele—spice things up.

So I wander aimlessly, watching the flow of traffic and trying to get an eye for any slow-rolling cars. For a moment, I consider trying the closest strip club, but I’m not really much of a dancer.

My legs get tired of walking, so I rest against a brick half-wall and pull out my phone. There’s not much in the news that interests me, but I don’t have anything better to do, so I idly scroll through the headlines.

Some celebrity got a botched nose job… A historic building burned down… 30% chance of rain on Saturday…

Footsteps approach and a relieved voice says, “There you are.”

… and a 100% chance of Grant, apparently.

The emotions that stir from that aching hole in my chest are a confusing mess of excitement and anger. I turn to look at him, keeping my face neutral. “Oh, hey. Been a while.” I can’t keep the bite out of my tone.

He stops short, and raises his hands in a placating gesture. “I just got back from a work trip.”

I arch my brow. “A work trip?”

“Yes,” he says, smiling. “I would have let you know I was going to be out of state, but I don’t have your number.”

“You know where I live,” I snap.

Grant pauses before a lopsided grin breaks out across his face. “Well, yes, but I didn’t want to be a creep.”

I give a frustrated sound and turn away from him. Damn, he’s got me. Now I just look like an idiot.

I don’t like how exposed I am, how raw I feel. So I dig deeper into the anger, because it feels safe.

“Whatever,” I say in a low voice that trembles just a bit. “Just pick a service and let’s get it over with. You know the rules.”

He’s quiet for a moment, and then I feel his hand on my shoulder. “Jax, I just—”

My whole body moves in one shuddering movement, and I stare at him from a safe distance out of harm’s reach. “Don’t call me by my name! You don’t do that with whores. You pay me, we fuck, and then you go on with your life. That’s how this works.”

“I…” He stares at me, his eyes wandering over my face. “I don’t understand what you want.”

I wrap my arms around myself. “What do you think is going to happen? You treat me like a boyfriend, then you want me to act like one. Do you know how many men I’ve fucked? Do you think you’ll be okay when someone else beats you to my corner and buys my time?”

“I thought there was something… more between us,” he says with a small crack in his voice. “Something different.”

I roll my eyes as I turn away before I break under the softness of his voice. “So does every John and Dick who buys me.”

With my back to him and my feet carrying me away, I can’t stave off the tears burning in my eyes.

Arms wrap around my middle and pull me backward tight against his chest. “Please, don’t leave,” he says. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m doing this for your own good,” I say in a voice to hide the pain I can’t cover with an anger I don’t feel. “Find yourself a real guy who you don’t have to pay. Me, I’m not real.”

He holds on tighter, but doesn’t reply.

I sigh and close my eyes. “I like the money and the things it can buy, and I like my freedom. I’m not going to just… give everything up, just like that.”

There’s a long moment of silence, filled only with the sound of my heart pounding in my ears. Then, he speaks.

“What if I… have an idea?”

I frown. “What kind of an idea?”

He loosens his grip so he can turn me in his arms. “I don’t know how to say this. I wanted to do more research, but I’d rather say it wrong than lose you.” He takes a deep breath, then looks at me and asks with full sincerity, “Would you consider letting me fuck you in front of a webcam?”

I just stare at him, my thoughts just a bunch of static.

“I’ve been looking into it,” he continues. “I thought it might be fun. And different.”

A bubble of laughter escapes. “You want to be camwhores together?”

He scratches the back of his neck, eyes darting away. “Well, yeah.”

I laugh.

I don’t know what else to do but collapse against him as the laughter takes me under. I push my hands against his chest in a weak, failed attempt to shove him away.

“You’re the weirdest fucking guy I’ve ever met,” I say, gasping for air. I look up at him, tears in my eyes not just from the laughter. “You serious about this?”

He nods without hesitation. “I’ve thought about it a lot. I don’t want to try to change you, because I like you the way you are. But I also don’t know if I could handle it if someone hurt you like that guy did. So… I thought, maybe, this might be a compromise.”

There was no more anger within me. The ache was back, but only to emphasize how much of a salve his words were. I felt some strange mix of excitement and joy that just an hour ago I thought impossible.

I wipe at my eyes. “Okay.” I snort. “Why the hell not?”

A grin breaks across his face and he pulls me back into his arms, kissing my face with featherlight touches. “You won’t regret this. I promise.”

Grant was, without a doubt, not like any other guy.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s not so much that there aren’t rules anymore, but that Grant flipped the damn table and the game pieces are all over the place.

I’m sitting on his bed, naked, with no upfront payment and no guarantee there will be any.

I must be out of my mind.

Grant sits beside me with a laptop, the both of us quiet as it boots up.

“I have a couple accounts already,” he says, finally, as he types in his password. “I wanted to try to find the one that seemed the best before I brought you into this.”

I can’t stop the laughter that bubbles up. “Are you serious? Have you just been sitting in here, watching porn, thinking of me?”

He’s quiet for a moment before he says with a playful petulance, “No. I was in a hotel that my company paid for, watching porn, thinking of you.”

“God, you’re an old-school romantic, aren’t you?” I excitedly gesture at his laptop. “Come on, let’s do this.”

He sheepishly pulls up a couple different browser tabs, each flooded with loops of so much anal sex and money shots that even I feel like blushing.

“Shit,” I say, drawing a hand over my face to hide my growing grin. “We’ve got some…  _ stiff _ competition.”

He gives a small snort and nudges my side with his elbow. “We don’t have to, uh, dive right into things all at once. I mean, I’ve seen a guy get three hundred bucks just for masturbating in front of his camera.”

As he explains the different sites he’s found, I slap his hand away and point at the screen, choking on a laugh. “Holy shit! That one!”

He glances at the site and laughs, too. “BoysFuck4Cash. I mean... “

“It’s literally us.” I lean into him. “Come on. It’s perfect. How much work is it to get rolling?”

“Honestly, less than you’d think. Just give me a few minutes…”

I sit back and watch as his fingers move over the keys. I take a moment to just… take in the moment. Of all the outcomes I expected, this was not even on the list.

There was the timeline where I quit being a prostitute and took some regular job as a cashier or something. Maybe we’d still see each other, but maybe I’d hate being reminded of the life I was trying to leave behind.

Then there’s what I consider the most fantastical timeline: Grant becomes my sugar daddy. Fun in theory, but what if he lost his job? Would I have to end up getting one, too, and then resent him for it?

This, however… This actually had some potential. We’d be partners, in a sense. And I could keep making money doing what I’m good at, safe and away from the rough hands I’d gotten too used to.

Fuck, it was scary how perfect this was. Scary, and completely thrilling.

I finally felt in control of my life.

“Okay,” he says, setting the laptop on the nightstand. “We’re, um, live.”

I tilt my head and watch as the video of us, a half-second later, mirrors the movement. There’s a counter that says we have zero watchers, and I grin.

Challenge accepted.

I lean into him and kiss his neck, whispering against his skin, “Do you want to know a secret?”

He reaches over to adjust the angle of the laptop’s webcam, then leans back, propped up with his palms against the bed. “What’s that?”

My tongue presses against the pulse point on his neck and flicks up to the curve of his jaw. I lean in closer, one hand on his thigh to brace myself as I press my forehead against his temple.

“With you,” I whisper, “it wasn’t just a job. You stopped being a client pretty much after the first time.”

He lets out a shaky sound that’s between a sigh and a laugh. “I enjoyed it, too.”

I can’t help glancing at the screen again, and I’m thrilled to see we have a watcher. Someone, somewhere, was jerking off to the sight of us.

I push on his chest to lay him down and straddle his middle. “So, do you wanna debut with my dick up your ass?”

He looks up at me, pupils blown wide. “Oh my god.”

“Well.” I grin. “That answers that. Let me get you ready, then.”

I slide down his body and kiss his inner thigh while I rub a circle with my thumb into the smooth skin just above his hole. He sucks in a sharp breath as I lower my thumb and press, just a little bit.

He puts his hands on the back of my head, then violates a rule that I find I don’t really mind being broken. With his fingers buried in my hair, he gives a gentle push.

“No grabbing my hair,” I tease, but continue to nuzzle against the warm skin of his crotch and breathe in his smell.

Holy  _ shit _ , this is the most excited I’ve ever been in my life.

I run my tongue along the crease of his thigh before gently taking his balls in my mouth. He moans as his fingers twitch in my hair, desperate to bury themselves again. And then I give the slightest bit of a sucking pressure, and he scratches his nails against my scalp. I moan around him, and he moans in reply to the sensation.

I bring my attention back to my hand and press my forefinger against his hole and, with a gentle push, the tip slides in. He squirms beneath me and I push in further to the first knuckle, then the second.

When I crook my finger, his breathing quickens and he grabs my wrist to force it away.

“You’re gonna make me cum,” he pants.

I lift my head, letting his balls fall from my lips, and grin. “That’s the point.”

His chest rises and falls with sharp breaths as I slide my finger back inside, all the way this time, and curl it again.

I push myself up on one elbow to turn my attention to the erection that sits against his stomach. I gently kiss the head, then dip my chin in toward my chest as I slide down, cheeks visibly hollowed and lips tight around the shaft. On the way up, I tilt my head back, just a bit. All this happens in one fluid bob that rolls right into the next, sometimes flicking my eyes up to meet his, sometimes closing them in bliss.

It’s a performance, sure, but it’s also a little bit of worship. I want this to be as good for Grant as it is for our anonymous audience to watch.

I pull off and stare at it for just a moment, genuinely giddy to be in this moment, then take all of his length in a single movement and swallow around him to tighten my throat.

He gives a breathy whimper, and I hum in encouragement. The vibration is all he needs to fall over the edge.

As much as I’d love to swallow every bit down, I pop off with my mouth still open to catch the last few spurts. They all miss, hitting my cheek and chin and the corner of my lips.

Then a noise fills the air, something like coins clinking from a casino slot machine, and I look around in surprise.

“We got paid,” Grant says breathlessly, and I laugh.

“Well, shit.” I kiss his softening member. “The show has barely started.”

My hand returns to his entrance as I push two fingers inside and gently spread them.

“God,” he says, his head dropping back. “You’re so good at this.”

I grin and place a kiss on his inner thigh. “I  _ am _ a professional.”

And then I add a third finger, pushing all three in as far as I can.

“Fuck,” he gasps, and his back arches as he tries to take even more.

I pull my hand away, then crawl up the bed to position myself over him. We kiss softly at first, but when he wraps his legs around my waist, I break the kiss to gaze into his eyes.

“Are you ready?” I ask, already out of breath before we’ve even truly started.

He nods, then shudders as my cock slips in with ease. I keep pushing, all the work I’d done resulting in little resistance from him. It’s a smooth glide, and with each inch, his breath comes in quick, shallow breaths. I keep pushing until my hips are flush against his ass.

I pause, giving him time to adjust. He bites his lip and nods in encouragement, so I pull back until only just the tip is still inside, then slam my hips forward.

His lips part as a loud moan is dragged out of him, a fractured attempt to say something, but I thrust again and the words are lost to another moan.

I reach down, taking one of his legs and lifting it up to rest against my shoulder. The next thrust earns a higher-pitched noise from him, and his other leg falls flat against the bed to spread himself wide. As my hips snap forward, his fingers claw at the sheets as he tries to clutch them.

“Another secret,” I mumble, sweat beading along the back of my neck. “I’ve never fucked a client.”

“Am I,” he pants, “still a client?”

I try to grin, but the expression I make is too soft and fond to fit that word. “God, no.” I punctuate the statement with a hard thrust of my hips. “I just wanted you to know that.”

I can feel my orgasm approaching, and I try to hold back, but then he grips my neck in one hand and forces my lips onto his. The kiss turns desperate, hungry, pleading, and I can’t fight it.

I gasp as my hips stutter forward, and I let out a strangled groan as I release into him. The moment stretches on, my entire body going numb for just a second, and then all sensation is back in full tingling force.

The coins fire again, and I nearly topple off him in surprise, then laugh. “Forgot about that.”

He wraps his arms around me, and I press my face to his neck. Slowly, my heart rate returns to normal, though my head is still buzzing.

“Come on,” he whispers in my ear. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

We untangle our limbs and he helps me to my feet. I take a moment to get my balance as the room spins for a moment, then he leads me to the bathroom.

While the tub starts filling up, he moves around the room to light a couple candles scattered about. They fill the room with an intimate glow, and steam rises into the air as the water slowly turns from cold to hot.

He kisses my neck and shoulder like that’s the final step to some ritual before helping me into the tub.

I gaze up at him, my chest warm and full. “Is this really what you want? You and me, fucking each other for strangers to watch? That’s not exactly a storybook romance.”

He smiles as he hoists himself in behind me, the both of us sinking into the water. He leans over and grabs a cloth, squeezing a bit of soap onto it, then leans forward and starts to gently run it over my chest and stomach.

“What do I want?” he finally says. “I want a lot of things I’m never going to have. But in this moment, right now? Yeah, this is exactly what I want.”

I close my eyes, smiling. “Okay. Then fine.” I turn my head to nuzzle against him. “Let’s do this, you and me. Boys fucking for cash.”

I jolt in surprise when the sound of coins comes from the bedroom. We look at each other before breaking into laughter.

“Oh, shit,” I say. “We forgot to turn off the feed.”

“I’ll get it,” he says, climbing out of the tub.

I watch his naked ass as he walks away, and I smile when he looks back and winks. I settle into the water, letting it lap at my shoulders as I watch the patterns the candlelight makes on the ceiling, wondering how I ever got this lucky.

His footsteps return and he sits on the edge of the tub. “Hey,” he says softly.

“Hey, yourself,” I mumble, leaning my head to the side to look up at him. He’s absolutely gorgeous as the flickering light dances in the drops of water on his skin.

He pauses, and a thoughtful look on his face before he reaches down and strokes the back of his hand to my cheek. “I love you, Jax.”

There it is. The last line to cross. The one thing I never wanted to hear or say or think about.

If I say it, then it’s all over. He’d know my heart was in his hands, and that meant he could break it. Break me.

The thought of anyone having that kind of power over me is usually terrifying.

But it’s too late, so I don’t even try to stop the words.

“I love you, too.”

His eyes widen in surprise, then glisten with a sincere joy that removes any lingering doubt I may have had.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️ Thank you for reading! Every kudo means the world to me.  
> 💬 Want to connect? [I'm on Discord!](https://discord.gg/yK8Q9dDY7r)  
> 📚 Are you a Kindle Unlimited subscriber? [I have ebooks!](https://amazon.com/author/erin-leigh)


End file.
